Um Sonho Estranho
by Cris Krux
Summary: Marguerite & Roxton, juntos... E as aventuras só estão começando! O que os sonhos podem trazer?


**Um sonho estranho**

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

Notas: não, eu não sou dona dos personagens… Mas isso não me impede de amá-los!

Observação: essa fic já foi previamente publicada, sob o pen name CMZANINI, e o título de "UM SONHO ESTRANHO". Porém, por algum problema no fanfiction, desapareceu e ficou "bloqueada" para leitura, por isso está sendo republicada sob um novo título e sob um novo pen name (Cris Krux). Como também perdi todas as reviews, não posso agradecer aos leitores, mas agradeço a todos os que me apoiaram, me incentivando a republicar todas as fics: Becka, Camila Geisa, Claudia, Fabi, Ju, Lady K, Lady F, Lord Ed, Nay, Ninna, Pri, Rosa, Si Bettin, Si Ianuck, Tata (espero não ter esquecido de ninguém, mas se esqueci de citar meu coração com certeza não esqueceu, viu?)

**Cuidado: essa fanfic é PROIBIDA para menores de 18 anos (contém cenas eróticas)!!! **

Ele estava sentado, com ela montada em seu colo, face a face. Suas pernas longas abraçavam a cintura dele, seus rostos no mesmo nível, os olhos verde aveludados dele bebendo nos olhos cinza azulados de tempestade dela. Eles estavam nus, suas mãos se movendo freneticamente nas costas um do outro. Seus corpos se moviam ritmicamente, e ela estava achando difícil pensar – 'Se prazer puder matar, eu estou pronta para morrer'. Ela sentiu o caçador mover as palmas calosas de sua mão pelos lados de seu ventre liso, passando pelos seus seios excitados, e se moverem mais para o alto, elevando os braços dela. Ela levou alguns segundos para perceber o que ele estava fazendo. Ele entrelaçou os dedos de suas mãos com os das dela e distendeu os braços dele de forma que os braços dela estivessem totalmente estendidos, e seu corpo totalmente esticado. Com isso, a gravidade se concentrava exatamente no centro do seu corpo, onde os corpos dos dois se juntavam. Nessa posição, mesmo o movimento mais suave – até mesmo respirar – trazia prazer a ela. Ela meneou seu corpo sinuosamente sobre o dele, lenta e calculadamente. Mas logo não pôde se conter mais, e aumentou a velocidade de seus movimentos cavalgando-o e rebolando sobre ele, aconchegando seu rosto na curva do pescoço dele, provando o gosto da pele dele e mordendo seu ombro, sua mente e seus olhos cegos por um instante, e mesmo aos próprios ouvidos dela seus gritos e gemidos de prazer foram abafados pelo bater descompassado e louco do coração dela.

Quando ela sentiu que os seus tremores diminuíam, minutos depois, ela sentiu que ele ainda estava lá, firme dentro dela. 'O homem é uma rocha de auto-controle', ela sorriu maliciosamente para si mesma. Olhou para ele, com uma questão muda em seus olhos, que ele respondeu apenas sorrindo levemente para ela, a voz dele inútil por estar completamente estrangulada pelo desejo que tinha por aquela mulher. Ele se levantou, com ela ainda montada nele, e a sustentou com suas mãos calosas sob suas nádegas. Ele se moveu para próximo da parede da caverna, apoiando as costas dela contra uma das paredes lisas, e a posicionou a seu contento. Ele moveu os braços dela para abraçarem o pescoço dele, e murmurou dentro do ouvido dela: 'Segure-se firme'. Ela ficou mais que feliz em obedecê-lo. E então ele começou tudo novamente, beijando sua boca e fungando em seu pescoço e sugando seus seios, tudo ao mesmo tempo, e ao mesmo tempo penetrando-a lentamente, o corpo dela se movendo para cima e para baixo com o esforço dele. Ela tentou calar a própria voz, mas não conseguia conter seus gemidos, e repetiu o nome dele várias vezes, como se fosse uma espécie de mantra.

"Marguerite?"

Como a voz dele poderia soar tão calma e controlada se ela estava trêmula de prazer e só conseguia articular nonsense?

"Marguerite?"

Ela sentiu a mão dele em sua testa. Maldição, ela tinha estado sonhando novamente!

"Você está bem? Eu ouvi você resmungando, e então chamando meu nome várias vezes. Está tudo bem?"

Ela engoliu em seco e respirou profundamente, tentando acalmar sua respiração e esfriar o sangue em suas veias – ela estava grata que fosse uma noite escura e que ela estivesse dormindo dando as costas para a fogueira, de forma que ele não pudesse ver sua face ruborizada. Graças a Deus ele apenas tinha ouvido o nome dele – ela não poderia encará-lo se ele tivesse a menor idéia sobre o que ela estava sonhando. Ela estava brava – não sabia se por ter sonhado com ele, ou se por ter sido interrompida num momento tão interessante do sonho – mas tentou apaziguar seu humor ao ver o olhar preocupado e atento nos olhos dele.

"Eu estou bem, apenas um sonho estranho... Resultado de dormir fora, sem uma cama apropriada" ela ironizou, sabendo que essa seria uma ótima maneira de desviar a atenção dele do sonho que ela tinha tido.

"Bem, minha querida, nós dois sabíamos essa manhã, quando saímos da Casa da Árvore, que a jornada levaria pelo menos um dia e meio que isso significava passar a noite deste lado do rio, para começar a voltar amanhã de manhã."

"É claro que eu sabia. Mas saber não significa que eu goste disso. Agora, vá descansar, já que eu já acordei eu posso ficar de vigia agora."

"Na verdade, tecnicamente você ainda tem direito a meia hora de sono. Pode voltar a dormir, eu a acordo."

"Não, eu estou totalmente desperta agora. Você pode ir descansar" – ela estava certa que com o sangue fervendo em suas veias como agora ela não conseguiria voltar a dormir novamente. Ela odiava ter esse tipo de sonho. Ela amava Roxton e gostaria de passar cada minuto da vida dela ao lado dele, mas não podia – era tão difícil deixar que alguém entrasse em sua vida depois de todas as coisas que ela tinha sofrido... Mas o coração dela precisava dele da mesma forma que o corpo dela clamava pelo dele …

Melhor não pensar. Ela se levantou, esticando suas pernas longas e esbeltas. Ele já estava dormindo – ela mal podia acreditar como o hábito de caçador nele o permitia relaxar e dormir tão rapidamente, quando ele tinha que fazê-lo. E a confiança que ele devia ter nela, porque agora a vida de ambos dependia dela. E ela estava muito ciente disso, e decidiu afastar as memórias do sonho definitivamente e ficar de guarda. Pegou sua arma e deixou-a pronta para atirar, caso fosse necessário. Caminhou ao redor do acampamento que ela e Roxton tinham preparado mais cedo naquele dia. Eles tinham saído cedo da Casa da Árvore, em direção ao rio. Usando uma canoa, eles tinham remado usando a corrente a seu favor por duas horas e cruzado o rio, para coletar algumas plantas para Challenter. E eles iam subir contra o corrente, logo cedo, e planejavam chegar à Casa da Árvore em torno do meio-dia do dia seguinte.

O perímetro do acampamento parecia livre de perigo, e então ela ficou parada, vigiando, no lado oposto ao que Roxton estava deitado dormido, a fogueira brilhando entre eles. E foi então que ela ouviu algo. Não era o som conhecido e vicioso dos raptors – e raptors provavelmente não estariam caçando à noite, pois normalmente atacavam durante o dia – e não os passos pesados de um t-rex. Homens macacos? Poderia ser, mas ela olhou em volta e não viu nada, apesar dos sons estarem se aproximando. De repente, um pequeno dinossauro pulou em seu campo de visão. Não era como qualquer outro animal que eles tivessem visto naqueles três anos de platô. Era bem menor que um raptor, mas suas presas e garras afiadas infelizmente não sugeriam algum vegetariano pacífico.

"Roxton, nós temos companhia" ela tentou acordá-lo do outro lado do acampamento, tentando não atrair a atenção do animal, e ao mesmo tempo mirando para o dinossauro. Em dois segundos, antes que ela pudesse atirar, três outros animais semelhantes entraram no acampamento, um deles muito perto de Roxton. Ela escolheu atirar neste primeiro, chamando por Roxton novamente, agora gritando seu nome. Ele acordou, em parte por causa do grito dela, em parte por causa do tiro. Mas ela realmente tinha boa mira, e um dos animais jazia morto ao lado dele.

"O que são esses... Atrás de você, Marguerite!"

Ela teve tempo de olhar para trás, para onde um dos animais tinha se movido, mas antes que ela pudesse atirar nele, suas presas afiadas feriram profundamente sua coxa. Ela gritou horrorizada e atirou no animal, e quando o corpo dele caiu, ela caiu junto, sob ele. Ela levou algum tempo para se libertar do animal, e antes que ela pudesse se levantar novamente, o terceiro animal estava novamente atacando-a, mordendo sua outra coxa.

"Maldição" – e ela matou mais esse. Ela estava preocupada porque Roxton não tinha vindo em seu auxílio, o que significava que ele mesmo estava tendo problemas com seu oponente. Quando ela virou para o lado do acampamento onde Roxton estava, seu coração parou de bater por um segundo. O quarto e aparentemente último animal tinha suas garras cravadas em Roxton, e suas presas perfuravam o peito dele. Ele parecia estar desmaiado, porque sua arma estava no chão, e sua cabeça se movia flacidamente a cada movimento do animal estranho. Além disso, havia muito sangue em seu peito, costas e na lateral do corpo dele. Ela matou a última besta, correndo para onde Roxton estava. Era difícil para ela caminhar, porque suas duas coxas tinham sido profundamente feridas pelas presas dos animais, e estavam doendo e sangrando muito.

Ela olhou em volta, onde o corpo dos quatro animais jazia, e não viu mais nenhum outro animal vivo. John estava inconsciente, uma ferida grande em seu peito, e várias feridas menores mas profundas em suas costas e ombro – e ele estava sangrando mais que ela. Ela chamou o nome dele, mas ele continuava imóvel. Levantando-se com dificuldade, ela foi até o rio, trazendo de volta seus cantis cheios de água limpa e fresca. Ela limpou as feridas dele, aplicando o pó que Challenger tinha aprendido a preparar desde seus primeiros dias no platô e que eles sempre carregavam em suas mochilas. Depois de desinfetar as feridas dele e de ferver um pouco de água para desinfetar agulha e linha, ela fechou os ferimentos dele com pontos pequenos para parar a hemorragia. Levou muito mais tempo que o normal, porque as mãos dela estavam muito trêmulas com a dor e com o susto, e porque ela também estava alerta a qualquer som aparentemente estranho ao seu redor.

Quando ela terminou de cuidar dele, ela voltou ao rio. Ela estava certa que não poderia dar pontos em si mesma. Então, ela entrou na água, e teve que morder sua mão para abafar o grito de dor de seu corpo protestando quando a água gelada tocou suas feridas. Mas ela fez um esforço para ficar ali, deixando que a água corrente ajudasse a limpá-las, e coletando mais água nos cantis, ela voltou ao campo. Ela colocou o pó de Challenger que tinha sobrado nas feridas que estavam na parte da frente de suas coxas, mas como não conseguiria cuidar das que estavam na parte de trás de suas coxas sem ter que se despir, ela apenas torceu para que a água corrente tivesse sido o suficiente para desinfetá-las. Porque nesse momento o que ela tinha que fazer era salvar Roxton. Ele ainda estava inconsciente. E o sangue deles dois, somado ao sangue das quatro bestas mortas no solo do acampamento iria rapidamente atrair todos os predadores do platô.

Respirando fundo, ela se levantou novamente. Procurou por uma folha longa de um tipo de palmeira que havia por ali, e então moveu o corpo de Roxton sobre a folha, para poder arrastá-lo pelos poucos metros que a separavam da canoa e da beira do rio. Com cada passo ela podia sentir os ferimentos de suas coxas. "Não pense, não pare, apenas continue, apenas sobreviva. Roxton precisa de você para sobreviver." Ela podia sentir o sangue quente escoando lentamente de seus próprios ferimentos e encharcando o tecido de suas calças de montaria a cada movimento que ela fazia. Mas ela finalmente conseguiu movê-lo perto o suficiente de canoa, e com mais alguns minutos ela o tinha deitado dentro da canoa. Ela verificou e ele não estava mais sangrando – os pontos que ela dera pareciam ter funcionado perfeitamente. Ela teve que se sentar novamente por algum tempo, porque estava se sentindo zonza e nauseada pelo esforço e pela perda de sangue. Mas ela sabia que agora não era uma boa hora para devanear, e principalmente sabia que ela ia precisar de toda a sua força para voltar à Casa da Árvore, ainda mais agora que ela teria que remar sozinha contra a corrente.

Ela empurrou a canoa para a água, e desamarrou as cordas que prendiam a canoa à margem. Pegando os remos em suas mãos pequenas e delicadas, ela começou a remar para subir o rio. Ainda era noite, e estava muito escuro, mas ela sabia que os outros apenas começariam a se preocupar com eles após o meio-dia do dia seguinte, e ela precisava que Challenger cuidasse dos ferimentos de John apropriadamente muito antes disso.

Ela remou o mais rápido que conseguia, mas ainda assim não parecia suficiente para vencer a força da corrente. Depois de algum tempo, ela calculou que naquela velocidade, ela iria levar seis horas para atingir o ponto do rio de onde eles tinham partido na manhã anterior. Mas teria que funcionar, porque ela não poderia remar mais rápido do que já estava remando.

Quando as primeiras luzes do alvorecer apareceram cinco horas mais tarde, elas iluminaram uma Marguerite desgrenhada. Sua blusa estava molhada pelo suor do esforço de remar durante toda a noite. Suas mãos estavam em carne viva com todas as bolhas depois de todo o esforço lidando com os remos. As pernas de suas calças de montaria estavam totalmente ensangüentadas, e cada movimento apenas fazia mais sangue aparecer em seus ferimentos. Roxton estava imóvel na canoa, um pouco pálido, mas pelo menos a respiração dele parecia tranqüila. Ela não podia parar de remar para checar se ele tinha febre – caso contrário a corrente os faria voltar – então ela só podia rezar para que ele não tivesse febre. Mas pelo menos ela estava orgulhosa porque estavam se aproximando do lugar de onde tinham partido na manhã anterior.

Mas com as primeiras luzes da manhã o ar ficou mais quente, e ela levou mais tempo que o esperado para finalmente chegar ao porto improvisado deles. Ela pulou da canoa com dificuldade, e amarrou-a à margem. Então, ela puxou-a para a margem, para tirar Roxton da canoa. Mas seus braços e mãos não estavam respondendo ao seu comando por causa do esforço anterior, e duas vezes a canoa tombou sobre uma de suas mãos, com Roxton ainda dentro da canoa. Ela finalmente conseguiu retirá-lo da canoa, mas então a dor em suas mãos e braços era excruciante. Só então ela notou que a canoa tinha quebrado três dos dedos de suas mão direita. Mas agora isso teria que esperar. Agora, ela tinha que encontrar um jeito de levar Roxton para a Casa da Árvore.

Ela viu alguns galhos que poderiam ser usados para construir uma padiola improvisada, que ela poderia arrastar. Mas depois de algumas tentativas ela notou que ela não conseguia manejar sua faca com a mão direita machucada e os dedos quebrados como estavam. Então ela realmente começou a ficar desesperada, porque ele estava tão imóvel quanto antes, e ela não se sentia capaz de carregá-lo sozinha para a Casa da Árvore. Ela decidiu que a melhor coisa a fazer era deixá-lo aqui e ir buscar os outros. Mas ela precisava ter certeza que ele estaria bem. Ela passou uma corda ao redor do peito dele e sob seus braços, cuidando para que a corda não roçasse nenhum dos ferimentos dele, e lançou a corda sobre o galho de uma árvore próxima. Ela o ergueu usando a corda e todo o peso do seu próprio corpo – e mesmo assim foi uma tarefa difícil, porque ela era muito menor e mais leve que ele. Então ela o amarrou a um outro galho, sentado numa cadeira natural formada pelas forquilhas da árvore. Ele estava num lugar suficientemente alto para evitar os predadores, e ela o amarrou apenas para evitar que em algum movimento brusco ele pudesse cair. Toda essa operação levou um bocado de tempo, porque ela estava zonza, fraca e ferida, e suas mãos e braços pareciam feitos de madeira, mas ela finalmente completou a tarefa. Ela desceu da árvore como pôde, pois ferida como estava isso também era lento. Ela entrou no rio novamente, e rolou na lama da margem, esperando que a lama ajudaria a mascarar o sangue de suas roupas e ferimentos.

E então ela correu o mais rápido que pôde – o que não era muito com as pernas feridas e ainda sangrando a cada movimento. Pela posição do sol, ela podia dizer que era em torno de nove horas da manhã. Cada passo trazia mais sangue às suas feridas, e estava ficando difícil para ela manter a direção, com todos os tropeções e quedas pelo caminho. 'Não pense, não pare, apenas corra, ele depende de você'.

Quando ela achou que estava próxima o suficiente da Casa da Árvore, ela parou para engatilhar sua arma. Ela precisou das duas mãos para fazer essa tarefa tão simples, e então ela atirou duas vezes. E então ela continuou correndo, pois sabia que ainda levaria algum tempo para os outros virem ao seu encontro. Ela parou mais uma vez meia hora depois, e atirou novamente, e continuou correndo. Quando ela parou para atirar pela quarta vez, ela viu Ned, Verônica e Challenger vindo em sua direção.

"O que aconteceu?" Ned perguntou, já que ele tinha chegado primeiro.

"Você está ferida. Venha, sente-se aqui" Challenger comandou.

"Onde está Roxton?" Verônica perguntou.

Marguerite apenas respondeu à Verônica, pois Roxton era realmente tudo o que interessava naquele momento "Eu o deixei à beira do rio. Ele está ferido, e inconsciente. Eu não consegui carregá-lo, e eu o abandonei, e nós precisamos resgatá-lo, agora" a voz dela era sombria.

"Verônica, você volta com Marguerite para a Casa da Árvore para tomar conta dos ferimentos dela, enquanto isso eu e Malone vamos encontrar Roxton e trazê-lo de volta"

"Não, Challenger, vocês vão levar muito tempo para encontrá-lo. Nós vamos todos juntos para resgatá-lo, agora"

"Você não está em condições de continuar caminhando, Marguerite…" ele não pôde completar a sentença depois de ver a reação dela nesse meio tempo. Ela tinha armado o gatilho, e só então ele notou os dedos da mão direita dela quebrados em ângulos estranhos. Apesar disso, ela apontou a pistola na direção deles.

"Nós não temos tempo para discutir. Nós vamos buscar o Roxton, AGORA"

Verônica e Ned iam responder, mas pararam ante um olhar de Challenger.

"Ok, Marguerite, você nos guia então"

Apesar de seus ferimentos e da tontura que ela estava sentindo, ela parou por um segundo para se orientar, e começou a correr o mais rápido que podia pelo caminho que ela tinha acabado de trilhar. Novamente ela tropeçou e caiu várias vezes, mas ela não iria parar, ela não falharia agora que estava tão perto de salvar Roxton.

Ela mencionou brevemente aos outros o que tinha acontecido, falando sobre a estranha espécie de dinossauros.

Quando eles finalmente chegaram à margem do rio novamente, os outros apenas viram Marguerite sob uma árvore, tentando subir nela.

"Agora, deixe-me fazer isso para você" Ned propôs.

"Tome cuidado, ele está ferido" ele respondeu.

Ned e Verônica subiram na árvore, desamarraram Roxton, que ainda estava inconsciente, e cuidadosamente baixaram-no para o solo. Challenger se aproximou para examiná-lo.

"Ele está bem, Challenger?" foi a única pergunta de Marguerite.

"Você fez um ótimo trabalho tomando conta dele, Marguerite. Ele não está sangrando por um bom tempo, e não há febre."

"Então por que ele ainda está inconsciente, George? Será que as garras ou as presas dessas bestas eram envenenadas?"

"Embora seja uma possibilidade, Marguerite, ele não tem febre, e não há qualquer sinal de infecção. Eu diria que ele apenas perdeu muito sangue e que o corpo dele precisa de tempo para se recuperar."

Só então ela finalmente respirou aliviada.

E então, ela virou-se e começou a caminhar em direção à Casa da Árvore. Os três olharam confusos para ela: "Onde você está indo, Marguerite?"

"Para a Casa da Árvore. Não estou bem certa por quanto mais tempo eu ainda vou conseguir andar, e como vocês precisam carregar Roxton, eu não quero atrasá-los."

Verônica quis impedi-la, mas Challenger disse baixinho:

"Ela está sendo movida por pura estamina, agora. Siga-a de perto; eu e Malone estaremos seguindo vocês com Roxton."

"Por que você fez uma padiola tão larga, George?"

"Porque eu acho que agora que Roxton está a salvo, o choque e a estamina vão passar, e ela pode desmaiar antes que cheguemos à Casa da Árvore. E temos que estar preparados para isso também."

Verônica seguiu Marguerite, e logo Challenger e Malone estavam atrás delas carregando o corpo imóvel de Roxton.

Marguerite tropeçou várias vezes no caminho da Casa da Árvore, mas não caiu nenhuma vez. Apenas quando eles estavam a uns cinqüenta metros da cerca elétrica, ela tropeçou e caiu de joelhos. Verônica ajudou a amortecer a queda, e ajudou-a a se levantar novamente. Ela sentiu o corpo de Marguerite apoiado no seu, e podia sentir o quão trêmula e febril a outra mulher estava. Ela sustentou Marguerite até o elevador, e enquanto Challenger e Ned levavam Roxton para o quarto dele, Verônica levou Marguerite para o quarto dela. E ela desmoronou sobre a cama.

…

Roxton acordou chamando por Marguerite. Só então ele notou que não estava mais no acampamento, mas sim de volta à Casa da Árvore. Mas as bandagens em seu peito lhe provavam que tudo de que ele se lembrava não era apenas um pesadelo.

Ele tentou se sentar, mas as mãos fortes de Ned o impediram.

'Calma, Roxton, você esteve inconsciente o dia todo'

'Onde está Marguerite?'

'No quarto dela. Challenger e Verônica estão cuidando dela.'

'Cuidando dela? Ela está ferida?'

'Se você se deitar eu posso te contar o que aconteceu – pelo menos as partes que nós sabemos.'

E como Roxton se deitou novamente, se sentindo dolorido e zonzo, Ned cumpriu a promessa e contou a Roxton como eles tinham achado Marguerite, além das poucas coisas que ela tinha contado a eles enquanto eles voltavam para resgatar Roxton, e como eles o tinham encontrado.

Roxton ficou silencioso, ouvindo-o, e em sua mente ele podia imaginar os desafios e dificuldades que ela tinha enfrentado para salvá-lo. Ele não pôde evitar um sorriso leve ao imaginá-la, com uma mão cheia de dedos quebrados, apontando uma arma para forçar os outros a irem resgatá-lo. Mas ele estava muito cansado e novamente caiu no sono.

…

Na outra sala, Challenger e Verônica estavam freneticamente cuidando de Marguerite. Os ferimentos dela mostravam sinais de infecção massiva e ela tinha muita febre, além de ter perdido muito sangue e ter as mãos em estado deplorável. Finalmente, depois de algumas horas, suas coxas e mãos estavam envolvidas em curativos, seus dedos imobilizados no ângulo correto, e enquanto Challenger estava colocando panos úmidos na testa dela para baixar a febre, Verônica foi preparar um chá de ervas que também poderia colaborar para baixar a febre.

…

Quando Roxton acordou mais tarde naquela noite, Malone e Challenger estavam em seu quarto.

'Como Marguerite está?'

'Ela está descansando no quarto dela, Verônica está com ela'

'Ela está bem?'

'Ela vai ficar bem, John, fique tranquilo. Vamos, beba isso.'

Ele bebeu um pouco do chá amargo, mas de qualquer forma aplacou sua sede.

'Do que você se lembra?'

Roxton contou a eles a parte que ele se lembrava do ataque, dos animais estranhos que apareceram do nada e os atacaram.

'Ela voltou a si desde que chegamos de volta?'

Ned e Challenger se entreolharam, mas decidiram que contar a verdade era melhor quando o assunto com Roxton era Marguerite: 'Não, John, ela está com febre devido à infecção, mas Verônica está com ela, e se ela acordar ela vai nos avisar. Você sabe que para baixar a febre é necessário algum tempo. Hey, onde você pensa que está indo?' eles perguntaram, forçando Roxton a voltar para a cama.

'Eu preciso vê-la, Challenger'.

'Não agora, meu velho. Amanhã de manhã. Agora você descansa. Amanhã a febre dela também estará mais baixa, e talvez ela até já esteja acordada.'

…

Na outra sala, Verônica estava tomando conta de Marguerite. Hoje a mulher tinha realmente ganhado o respeito de Verônica. Ela não achava que Marguerite era capaz de conquistar tudo o que ela tinha feito dessa vez. A febre dela ainda estava alta, mas tinha diminuído um pouco nas últimas horas. Tudo ficaria bem logo.

…

Marguerite acordou. Seu corpo todo estava dolorido, e ela se sentia muito cansada e fraca. Ela abriu os olhos. Estava escuro, mas ela podia ver o cabelo loiro de Verônica próximo a ela, trocando um pano molhado em sua testa. Ela queria falar, mas sua garganta estava seca. Verônica notou que ela tinha acordado, e sorriu para ela.

'Sede…' Marguerite murmurou com voz rouca.

Verônica sustentou a cabeça dela enquanto ela bebia:

'Calma, Marguerite, calma, vá devagar'

'Roxton. Como ele está?'

'Shhh, você precisa descansar. Ele está bem, está dormindo agora, mas ele já acordou e foi uma tarefa hercúlea para Challenger e Malone mantê-lo deitado e preveni-lo de vir aqui vê-la' Verônica respondeu com um sorriso.

Marguerite suspirou, aliviada.

'Descanse agora. Foi uma longa noite, e um longo dia, e você trabalhou muito …'

Sentindo as pálpebras pesadas, Marguerite apenas concordou com um movimento de cabeça e caiu num sono profundo novamente.

…

'Challenger, ela está dormindo há mais de trinta horas!' Roxton falou enquanto tentava, pela centésima vez, entrar no quarto de Marguerite.

'Você pode imaginar o que é remar contra a corrente todo o caminho de volta, machucada e sangrando como ela estava, com um peso morto como você na canoa, Roxton? Ela não está acostumada a isso, e mesmo assim ela fez um ótimo trabalho! Deixe-a descansar um pouco mais, você não tem idéia de quão desgrenhada ela estava quando nós a encontramos …'

'Challenger, você realmente sabe como elogiar uma garota' eles ouviram a voz fraca mas divertida de Marguerite vindo de seu quarto. Roxton imediatamente passou por Challenger e entrou no quarto, mas Challenger foi mais rápido, já que ele queria ter certeza que Marguerite estava bem.

'Como você está se? Você está bem?'

'Estou George, estou bem, tão bem quanto qualquer pessoa ferida e sangrando, remando contra a corrente com um peso morto na canoa poderia se sentir' ela respondeu, ironizando a última frase que George tinha dito a John.

Ele verificou sua temperatura, e notando que a febre definitivamente tinha passado e que todos os curativos dela estavam em ordem, ele saiu do quarto, deixando John para tomar conta dela …

'Eu estava preocupado com você por tantas horas imóvel' ele começou.

'E quem é você para falar em estar imóvel? Você me assustou muito quando ficou totalmente imóvel depois de sermos atacados, John. Você está bem?' ela perguntou, movendo uma mão enfaixada para tocar as bandagens no peito dele através da camisa aberta.

'Sim, eu estou bem, graças a você' ele respondeu, tomando a mão enfaixada dela cuidadosamente entre as dele. 'George me disse que você fez um ótimo trabalho com os pontos em meus ferimentos. Eu só imagino como você conseguiu isso com todos esses dedos quebrados'

'Eu os quebrei depois de ter dado os pontos. Agora você precisa se comportar nos próximos dias, já que eu não vou poder costurar por algum tempo' foi a resposta neutra dela. Agora que ela tinha certeza que ele estava bem, ela não queria mostrar a ele o quanto ela se preocupava com ele, nem quanto ela o amava. Como sempre, seus sentimentos precisavam ficar escondidos, dentro dela, sob muitos níveis de auto-proteção.

'Você devia ter me contado sobre seu "sonho estranho"' foi o próximo comentário dele. Ela se ruborizou violentamente. Como ele poderia ter imaginado com o que ela estava sonhando no acampamento?

'Se você tivesse me contado que tinha sonhado com alguma situação perigosa, eu ficaria mais atento, já que em todos esses anos sua intuição sempre se provou correta.'

Ela não pôde conter um sorriso, mas ruborizou-se ainda mais. Então ele pensava que os resmungos e depois ela chamando por ele era por causa de um sonho com uma situação perigosa, huh? Bem, ela não poderia esperar por uma desculpa melhor para esconder seus rastros …

'Bem, John, nós nunca sabemos realmente o que os sonhos podem trazer. Eu tentarei confiar mais neles de agora em diante...' ela respondeu num tom sério. Mas, dentro do coração dela, ela desejou profundamente que os sonhos realmente transformassem em realidade todas as promessas que ela tinha visualizado enquanto dormia naquele acampamento …


End file.
